Forgiveness
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been dating for a year and after a drunken night Bella becomes pregnant and is too scared to tell Edward so she leaves. All human. Previously on my 'Kathrine x' account
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been dating for a year and after a drunken night Bella becomes pregnant and is too scared to tell Edward so she leaves. All human. Please read and review :D As always in my stories I'm going to keep my English words and spellings, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Alice, you are _**not **_taking me shopping!" I snarled.

"Bella please!" She shot her puppy dog eyes at me, why? Why does she have to use them?!

"No..."

"Edward will be there!"

"Oh why didn't you say? Course I'll come!" She clasped her hands together and jumped up shouting 'goodie'.

"Let's go then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door to her yellow Porsche. More money than sense.

"So why is Edward going to be there?" She looked at me guiltily.

"Because you're going to be there." She said in the end.

"You conniving pixie!" I need a new insult because that isn't much of one, seeing as she's actually like a pixie; short black hair, short in general and extremely giddy. Sure enough she giggled at me.

"OK we're here!"

"I gathered." I said sarcastically. She glared me then focused on something above my left shoulder, I turned around and my eyes lit up.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Hi Bella." His musical voice sang, the most gorgeous man alive reached up a touched my cheek lightly, "So how did she get you here this time?" I laughed.

"She said you'd be here."

"Funny that's how she got me here." He put his arm around my waist and looked at Alice questionably, she just shrugged and I laughed. Alice had been my best friend since we were little and I had been seeing her brother Edward for nearly a year. Alice has been very understanding about it, only a little creeped out.

"So come on, we've got shopping to do!" She said clapping, we both sighed yet followed her into the shopping centre.

We found her in the first shop holding an oversized, dark blue top with a face on it, "Oh my God Bella this is so perfect for you!"

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. She raised her eyebrows.

"Bella, have I ever doubted your... love to me and Edward?"

"No." I couldn't see where she was going with is.

"So why should you doubt my fashion sense? Huh?!"

"I shouldn't." I said slowly.

"Good, now go and try this on!" She threw it at me and I reluctantly caught it and went into the changing room. As I was walking away I heard Edward say 'you're cruel' and Alice laughing.

Slowly I pulled off my original black tee and pull on the blue top. I cracked open the door and stepped out.

"See I knew it, you look great!" Alice chirped. I looked at Edward who smiled.

"She's right, you look gorgeous Bella." I grinned and blushed, something I was famous for. That and tripping. I went back into the changing room to get my own clothes back on and came back out to see clothes in my face.

"Try these on." Said the clothes muffled voice. It sounded a lot like Alice. I saw that Edward had disappeared.

"OK clothes but where are my best friend and boyfriend first?" The clothes were dumped into my arms and Alice spoke.

"Well your best friend has magically returned and your boyfriend wanted to try on some clothes."

"Wanted to or was forced to?" I grinned stepping back quickly and locking the door.

I looked through the clothes and saw two pretty tops, a very floaty blue dress, a pair of jeans and a pair of sliver flats. I sighed and started trying them all on.

"Fine Alice, I admit it you're a genius!" I could practically hear her beaming. I put my clothes back on and stepped out of the room.

"Alice how much is this going to set me back?" I asked worriedly.

"Erm... nothing."

"Why?!"

"I'm paying."

"You can't do that."

"Ah but I am and I'm not taking no for an answer!" More money than sense. I went over and gave her hug.

"Thank you Alice." She started glowing.

"No problem and oh yes you're wearing that dress to the party tonight." The blood drained from my face and my eyes went wide.

"P-party?"

"Yes that's how you're repaying me for these clothes. No buts."

"Bu-"

"_**NO **_buts! You're just lucky I bought you flats instead of heels." She was right she could have been a lot crueller. She banged on the changing room door next to me, "Edward hurry up, we need to get home!" I brightened up instantly.

"We're going home?"

"Yes we need to get ready." My face fell again but Edward came out and we went to pay. On the way home, I was riding with Edward in his Volvo, he played some classic music. I almost forgot that hell was paying a visit later that night. We arrived just after Alice and as soon as we pulled up she dragged me out of the car.

"Just remember I love you!" I shouted to Edward who merely chuckled.

Half an hour later she had finished and I stepped into my new dress. I had light curls, pale pink cheeks and rose lips. I didn't actually look that bad. Of course Alice had to go one better as always; her hair was her normal straight and spiky, her lips shocking red and wearing a little black dress that looked perfect against her pale skin.

"Come on the guests will be arriving soon!" She said excitedly.

"Who exactly is coming? And why didn't I know about it?"

"Oh just people from school and it we didn't tell you because you wouldn't come." She was right about that. I let her drag me (to make it who know how many times that day) downstairs where, sure enough, there was a knock on their front door. Alice shot off to answer it. Mike Newton walked in with Jessica Stanley hot on his heels. He stopped dead and stared at me, he'd always had a little thing for *shudder*.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Mike, hi _Jessica._" I said reminding him that his girlfriend was there.

"Hi Bella can't wait for this to start, I'm so excited." I smiled politely and then ignored I had never really like her. Luckily Angela and Ben had just walked through the open door.

"Angela, Ben nice to see you!" I said with slightly more enthusiasm than normal. Angela and Ben were nice, we were good friends.

"Hi Bella, can't believe you're at a party willingly!" I shook my head at her.

"Alice made me." She nodded knowingly and laughed.

Gradually more and more people started arriving and the party really started. Lauren kept on looking over at me and Edward dancing, I say dancing but it was more of a sway. I've always hated Lauren because she's never let go of the hope that me and Edward would split up. We went over to the drinks table and saw Alice chatting with Angela.

"So where are Mr and Mrs Cullen?" Angela was asking.

"Oh they're out of town for the weekend, mum saw a flower show she wanted to go to." Alice pretended to yawn then giggled. She handed me and Edward a glass each.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lemonade, with only a splash of vodka." I looked at Edward who shrugged and went to take a sip of his. I raised my glass and drank at the same time. And at the same time we spat it out.

"A _**DROP **_of vodka Alice!" I shouted. She shrugged and skipped away. I giggled and took another drink. Edward did the same.

Four glasses later I was feeling a little bit giddy.

"You – you know what Eddie, I think – I think I may be a little bit tip-hic-sy!" I said patting his chest. Alice shook her head lightly muttering something that sounded a lot like lightweight, but I couldn't be sure.

I don't think Eddie was drunk but he was little red in the face.

"I think you're right Belly." I giggled and hiccupped at the same time, it hurt a little bit actually.

"I think you should get some sleep Belly." Eddie said taking my hand to show me to a bed.

"I think you're ri-hic-ght." I let him help me up and he led me to his room.

I kissed him goodnight and felt more fireworks than normal, he pulled away looking at me.

The next morning I woke up lying next to Edward. He was looked so peaceful asleep and I kissed the top of his nose lightly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Morning love what are you do- we didn't did we?"

"I think we did. I'm never drinking again." He sat up holding the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

"But we – erm, I – I'm sorry." I was shocked.

"I'm not!" He looked at me surprised.

"You're not?"

"No, I love you and yes we may have been a little drunk but we still belong together!" I took a deep breath.

"I love you too but -"

"No buts it won't happen again but I'm glad it did." He looked at me and leaned over to kiss me head.

"OK, now I think we'd better get dressed before somebody finds us, we don't tell anyone OK?" I nodded and he reached over and pulled on his boxers shorts before standing up to get dressed. He threw me my clothes and I got dressed too.

We went down for breakfast and Alice looked up at us.

"Eww bad mental images." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You two, together, in bed."

"We didn't do anything Alice!" Edward was quick to deny it, "I slept on the floor!" She looked disbelievingly at me.

"It's true Alice." My heart was breaking, I was lying to my best friend. She looked at us like she believed us and went back to her breakfast.

"Well, if you're sure." We nodded furiously. We got two bowls and filled them with cereal and milk.

After a while Alice finished and went to get changed.

"I hate lying to her." I whispered. Edward's eyes were filled with regret too.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope all my information in here is right and if it's not it's my story and I've made it my way :P And by the way Renee died when Bella was little, sorry but why else would Bella have lived with Charlie for years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =[**

* * *

"_I hate lying to her." I whispered. Edward's eyes were filled with regret too._

It's been a month since that night and we haven't spoken about it at all. I woke up early, six am, and felt a wave of nausea pass me. I bolted up and rushed to the bathroom.

Five minutes later I heard Charlie knock on the door.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" I stood up shakily, rinsed my mouth and opened the door.

"I'm fine, I must have a stomach bug." He looked sympathetic.

"If you're sure you're OK then." He patted my shoulder awkwardly and walked back into his room. I went back to the sink and gave my teeth a good brush, and went to my room to get my wash bag and clothes .

I opened it and suddenly realised how much a little box can change your life. Forgetting all about my shower and pulled on my clothes, ran a brush through my hair and shot out of the door.

I shivered as I unlocked my faithful truck and wished I'd thought to bring a jacket. As I started to drive I started to think logically; it was still early, where would be open?

I drove around until seven and finally found a shop that was open in town.

Luckily no one I knew was there, otherwise I might have died of embarrassment. Just in case I pulled out my phone and pretended to be talking to someone. I opened the door and the bell tinkled.

"Mum, I cannot believe you're making _**me **_get this! Why couldn't you?" I paused, "Fine!" I slammed shut my phone and grabbed a pregnancy test to take to the counter.

"Just this please." I said in an annoyed tone. The woman nodded her head and scanned it. I handed her the money and grabbed the bag she offered.

I almost crashed several times while trying to get home but slowed down as I neared the house. I hid the bag under my top because when I opened the front door I could hear Charlie moving around.

"Oh there you are Bells, where've you been?"

"I just went for a drive to clear my head."

"Oh right, well I'm going fishing will you be alright?" I nodded and his face lit up, "OK then, well you know that you can just get anything for lunch and I'll be back around four, OK?" I nodded again and forced a slight smile. Charlie bundled him and all of his gear out of the door and I heard his engine start. I shot off upstairs.

Ten minutes later I forced myself to look. My heart stopped. Funny how a little stick can do that.

A little positive stick that is.

I slid down the wall and fell on the floor in tears. We had spent the last month trying to pretend that it hadn't happened. If Edward was you're average eighteen year old it wouldn't have mattered but he, and his whole family, was very traditional, and things like that just shouldn't happen. The baby shouldn't have happened.

I looked down at my stomach. I had a baby inside me, a little life. I put my hands on top. People would want me to get rid of my baby, I couldn't – wouldn't – let them tell me what to do.

Charlie would be so disappointed in me. Alice, we swore to her that nothing happened, how would she feel, we both lied to her. And Carlisle and Esme they would be so disappointed in their son, Edward wouldn't be able to stand that he loves them so much.

There's only one thing to do, and as much as it hurt me as much as it ripped my heart, I didn't have a choice. I had to leave. I broke down into new sobs. I crawled out of the bathroom and turned on my slow computer.

Where could I go? I didn't have any other family and all my friends where here. But I could go Phoenix. That was where my mum lived before... well before things went bad. Finally the computer loaded it and I typed in Phoenix hotels. I found the cheapest one and booked for a couple of nights.

Then I started the tiring packing. I just packed the essentials and a few favourites; all of the clothes that Alice bought me a month ago, pictures; me and Edward laughing, us two with Alice, Carlisle and Esme, me and Charlie and mum holding a baby me. I shoved everything into a designer holdall that Alice had bought for me then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

I started writing the heartbreaking letters.

_Dad,_

_I know this will be hard to understand but I just need to get away from Forks. I am so sorry, I know that I'm you're only family but this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I want you to know that whatever happens I love you no matter what and I hope that you will still love me unconditionally. I don't want to leave but I have to, one day you will know why just not now. Again I'm sorry. Please give the other letters to Edward and Alice and try to keep strong together._

_I love you dad forever and always,_

_Bella_

_Edward,_

_Please forgive me Edward but I have to leave and I can't tell you why just yet. I love you more than I ever thought possible and this is breaking my heart even writing this to you. Please move on but don't forget me. I am so sorry but stay strong for Charlie and Alice._

_I love you Edward forever and always,_

_Bella_

_Alice,_

_Alice you know you are my best friend forever, we're hardly friends anymore more like sisters, but this is just something I have to do. I have to leave and you can't know why yet, I am so sorry. I really, really don't want to go, I'm leaving so much behind but this really is something I just have to do. I know you probably won't ever want to talk to me again, even if I do come back (I don't think any of you will) but I will always hope. Stay strong for everyone and yourself like I know you can and please carry on with your life._

_I love you Alice forever and always,_

_Bella_

Tears had been sliding down my cheeks and dropping onto the letters continuously. I folder Edward's and Alice's up and placed them in envelopes and wrote their names on the front then put them into a bigger envelope with Charlie's name on.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs placing the letters onto the hallway table. I stopped off in the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal and then walked slowly to my truck.

I was leaving. This house had been my home for years and now I was really, truly leaving. I started the long drive to the airport. I had also booked my plane tickets when I booked the hotel, I'm not that stupid. Ah says the one who's running off to Phoenix with hardly any possessions, just enough money to get by and a baby on the way. Maybe I'm a little stupid.

Hours later I finally boarded my plane. I refused the meals, the films and just looked out of the window.

Eventually we touched down everyone cheered. I didn't, I cried inside but pretended to be happy.

"I hope you had a nice flight, please enjoy your stay." Said the woman. I glared at her and her smile faltered before picking back up again to say the exact same thing to the next person.

Luckily because I only had my holdall, which I took as hand luggage, I could go straight away without having to wait for my baggage. I got the shuttle and it took me to my hotel where I checked in.

"Hello I hope you enjoy your stay here, if you have any problems please don't hesitate to ask." The receptionist beamed at me showing her too white teeth slightly covered in red lipstick. I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

The sickness woke me up again the next morning and I was one of the first people in the hotel up.

As I went down for breakfast I saw two people with their backs to me at the buffet table.

"Emmett. I can't believe you're going to eat that! You could drown in the amount of butter!" The blonde girl was saying. I saw the really muscly, dark haired lad shrug his shoulders and laugh. They turned around and they looked like models.

"I don't see how you can't put this much butter on, I mean I've seen lactose intolerance sufferers with more butter!" I stifled a giggle.

"Oh ha-ha." She said sarcastically, "Just come on and sit down." They walked past me and she smiled, they looked around my age maybe a little older.

I went up to the table and got a piece of toast with a little bit of jam. I turned back and started to look for a table. The blonde girl saw me and waved over to me.

"Are you on your own? Do you want to sit with us?" I smiled and nodded gratefully. She pulled out a chair which I sat in.

"Hi I'm Rosalie." She put out her hand, I shook it.

"I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella, this is Emmett he's a pig." I laughed as Emmett pouted. Rosalie patted his head and he grinned, "Sorry, pet dog. So what brings you to Phoenix?" She asked. I hesitated, they were just strangers but they seemed nice. Should I tell them?

"I – I ran away." Their eyes widened.

"Oh." Rosalie said just as Emmett said,

"Us too." My mouth fell open.

"Honey you look like you're catching flies." Rosalie said shutting it.

"So why've you run away?" I asked.

"Let's just say we're like Romeo and Juliet without the deaths. We fell in love our parents hated each other so we ran away to be together." She explained.

"Aww that is so sweet, but how did you manage it? Just leaving everyone you love?" Rosalie shrugged.

"If my family and friends can't love, at least in some way, who I love then they're not the people I thought they were. So why'd you run away?"

"Erm..."

"You don't have to tell us!" She interrupted quickly.

"No I want to, just don't judge me. I'm pregnant because of a drunk night. I haven't told anyone; my dad, my boyfriend, my best friend I'm an awful person. Now I have nothing and no one." I have never cried so much as I have in the past day and today. I started crying again right in the dining room. Luckily it was nearly empty. Rosalie stood up and came next to me, giving me a hug.

"Shh, Bella it's OK, calm down, everything's going to be alright." Slowly I did calm down and I smiled up and Rosalie. Emmett was looking uncomfortable, "Bella you've got us now, right Emmett? So you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? I mean we've only just met each other! I don't even know your surnames!"

"Emmett McCarty (**AN I hope that's right but who cares) **nice to meet you!" Emmett said loudly, "And this my girl is Rosalie Hale." I giggled and he looked proud of himself, "And what may I ask is your name?" He had put on a posh voice that you had to laugh at.

"Bella Swan pleased to make your acquaintance." I said, equally as posh. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So how long are you here for?" Rosalie asked after we were done being silly.

"I don't know, I'm booked in for couple of nights but I suppose it's really until I can find a place to live."

"That's what we're doing, but luckily my brother owns a real estate business and he's put aside a couple of places for us to look at. I'm sure you can rent one of the ones we don't." My eyes went wide.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'm really sorry that I'm not suggesting moving in together but we really wanted to live on our own."

"I understand, plus we've only just met." I reminded her.

"That too." She agreed.

"But you're welcome to come over anytime you want. If you phone first." Emmett chipped in. Rosalie nodded excitedly.

"Thanks, thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem, now come on we're meeting Jasper in half an hour." We stood up and Emmett crushed me into a huge bear hug.

"Glad to have met you Bells."

"You too, but can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He chuckled and put me down and we went to meet up with Rosalie's older brother Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oh sorry." He chuckled and put me down and we went to meet up with Rosalie's older brother Jasper._

"Emmett ride in the back." Rosalie ordered. Emmett grudgingly got into the back of the red BMW and I got in next to Rosalie. We drove for a while and she pulled up into a car park, we got out and we followed her to the real estate office.

"Rose! It's good to see you!" Another man who could have been a model came forward to give Rosalie a hug.

"Jasper! Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's OK anything for my lil sis, I can't believe it's come to this though. I always thought that they would be happy for us no matter what."

"Me too, we did tell them that if they carried on we'd leave and, they carried on."

Jasper nodded and looked sympathetic.

"So who's this then?" He asked looking at me.

"This is our friend Bella." Emmett said, slapping me on the shoulder and nearly making fall over.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey Jasper nice to meet you too." He smiled at me.

"So Jasper, I know it's cheeky but because I'm your sister and you love me you'll forgive me, but you've put a few flats aside could Bella possibly rent one too?"

"Of course she can, much rather have my sister's friend renting from me than a complete stranger."

"Thank you so much." I gushed, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm guessing quite a bit." I shrugged and blushed and they laughed, "So if you'd like to come with me I'll take you to the first apartment."

We walked outside and to the property's car park.

"Now that's what a call a car!" Emmett shouted when he saw Jasper's Jeep.

"Thanks, normally I bring my motorbike but I knew that you were coming."

"You have a motorbike too? Wow, you must earn millions!" Emmett said in awe. Jasper laughed.

"Not quite, who's getting in the front?" Me and Rosalie looked at each other and sighed while Emmett looked apprehensively.

"Go on Emmett." Rose said. He looked excited and rushed to get in. Jasper rolled his eyes. We laughed and got into the back. Jasper started to drive.

"OK so all of the apartments are round here, they're quite small sorry about that but I knew you only had a small budget, but they seem OK. I'll leave you to make that decision. There are three possibilities and here is the first one." He said turning into yet another car park opposite a block of flats.

"This can be quite a busy road but if we just go to the lights." Jasper pushed the button and a minute later we crossed the road.

Jasper got out a key and unlocked the main doors.

"This one is on the third floor, the next place is first floor and the last place is fifth floor. Don't worry they all have lifts." He laughed.

"Oh good we're going to need them soon." Jasper looked confused but just brushed of Rosalie's comment. We got into the lift and he pressed number three. He unlocked the second door on the left and showed us in.

"So here we have property one, what are you thinking?" Jasper asked jokingly.

The living room had black and white squares on the walls, a black leather sofa and wooden coffee table.

"All the furniture you see comes with it, same with the others." Jasper said.

"That's good, but I'm getting a new mattress for the bed." Rosalie said with disgust opening the bedroom, I didn't blame her.

"Good thinking." Jasper and Emmett agreed.

The bedroom was a deep purple with a double bed, two bedside cabinets, built in wardrobes and quite a bit of space left over.

"This is nice." Rose said taking another look around. Emmett nodded. We walked out and went into the other bedroom.

This one was small, lime green with a single bed on the left side, a chest of drawers and a mirror.

"The last tenant was a very brave decorator then?" Emmett asked.

"Seems s-"

"I love it!" Rose interrupted. Emmett looked shocked then decided to agree.

"Me too." I'm guessing it could grow on him. We went to the bathroom next and it was a deep blue and white and was small but decent enough with a shower in bath.

The kitchen was small too but seemed good enough to work in. If Rosalie wasn't so in love with it I could have put up with it. I think Rose and Emmett had found their home. I think Jasper saw this too.

"So we'll just go to the next properties." We followed Jasper back to his Jeep and he drove us to the next place, which was a five minute drive away.

This time the car park was next to the flats so there was no road to cross. Jasper unlocked the main doors and we got the lift to the first floor. The place was third on the right and we followed Jasper through the door.

The living room was a pale blue, it had a cream fabric sofa and at the far and under the window a small table.

The master bedroom was deep red, had a double bed, two bedside cabinets, a standing wardrobe a white curtains.

The second bedroom was just a plain white, which would be good if I got this flat, a single bed on the left, a wardrobe and shelves. We went to the bathroom and it was an OK size with a shower in bath too and there were shelves and a mirror.

The kitchen had a good size counter and all of the essentials for cooking.

"This is great for you Bells." Emmett said and I had to agree, I loved it.

"Personally I prefer the first one and I can see that Bella loves this, so I think we take a quick trip to the next one but otherwise I think we've made our decisions. Am I right?" Rosalie looked at me and Emmett. We nodded together. She clapped her hands together and reminded me so much of Alice it hurt.

We drove to the next one and all though it was nice it didn't change my mind.

The living room was too small and a sickly green, the bedroom had a touch of damp in the corner and the bathroom stank, the kitchen just wasn't worth mentioning.

"So I'm guessing you've made your decisions then?" Jasper said on the way back. We all looked at each other.

"I think so, well me and Emmet preferred the first one didn't we Emmett?" He nodded straight away, "And I think Bella wants the second one right?"

"Definitely."

"Great so I'll sort that out when I get back, it's just first three months and last months rent up front and the minimum lease is a year. Is that alright? I would love to give you a discount but I really can't I'm sor-"

"Jasper don't worry about it you're doing enough!" Rose interrupted. He smiled at her.

We got back and Jasper got all the papers ready.

When everything was sorted Rosalie drove us back to the hotel. We had missed lunch but we were in time for tea. As we sat down I pulled out my phone and turned it on. There were thirty four missed calls; Charlie, Edward and Alice, and thirteen messages from the same people. I deleted them all without reading the texts and Rose saw.

"It'll be OK honey."

"I hope so." She smiled which made me smile back, I left the rest of my food.

I went up to my room and started putting the things from yesterday into my bag, it was only early but I decided to go to bed. We were leaving in the morning so I had to get up a little bit earlier to cancel the rest of my nights here.

The next morning I got up had a shower, brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

I cancelled my stay and got my money back then met up with the others in the dining room.

"Are you all packed Rose?" I asked helping myself to a piece of toast that she had brought me.

"Yep I had to pack his though too," She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What about you?" I nodded.

"Good I can't wait to get out of this dump!" Emmett said loudly, which caused him to get a few death glares from passing staff. Rosalie shushed him loudly and blushed. We went back to our rooms to collect our things then left the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift?" I asked.

"Course we don't mind, we know you don't have a car." I smiled gratefully at her and place my bag next to me in the back. We went to my place first and Emmett grabbed my bag before I even had time to protest.

"I can manage it you know!"

"Yes but you shouldn't be in your condition." He pointed out.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid!" This caused a passing woman to shoot me an odd look. Like I care.

"Yes about that, you need to get a check-up. What's your number we need to be able to keep in touch." I wrote down my number and handed it to her and she passed me theirs. I unlocked the main doors and we got to my new flat. Emmett placed my bag down in the living room.

"And remember hun the mattress is coming sometime this morning and make sure you get them to take it into the bedroom! And call us if you need anything promise?" Rose looked like she was almost about to start crying.

"I promise now go move in!" I said with false cheerfulness, I think she guessed but she gave me a light hug and Emmett gave me – I wouldn't say a light hug but it didn't crush me. As the door closed I felt a wave of loneliness pass me. Don't be silly! They're just a phone call away! Slowly I calmed down. I kept my phone on the dining table and just ignored Charlie, Edward and Alice's personal ringtones.

Half an hour later there was a buzz of the door phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey love it's your mattress, buzz us up?"

"Sure thing." I pressed the button.

"Tar."

A minute later there was a knock on my door, I rushed to open it.

"Hi love where do you want it?"

"Could you take it to the bedroom please?" I hoped I didn't sound too cheeky.

"No problem." I smiled as I opened the door for them. I handed them the cash I'd taken out yesterday and they left. I was slowly running out of money. I needed a job and soon.

I picked up my phone and phoned Rosalie.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Bella, everything OK?"

"Great thanks the mattress is here so I'm just going to get some essentials, everything OK for you?"

"Yeah thanks Emmett's being an idiot but no change their. EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT BAG THERE!"

"I can tell you're busy I've got to go anyway bye."

"Bye hun, EMMETT NO!" I ended the call and put my phone in my jacket pocket.

I grabbed my keys and left the flat. There was a little shop nearby and I headed for that.

I picked up a loaf of bread, a box of cereal, a pint of milk, jam, pasta and Bolognese sauce. I went to the checkout and the woman smiled at me.

"You new around here?" She asked. I nodded, "You'll like it."

"Thanks I hope so." She smiled, I paid her and took my bag.

I got back to my new place hoping that it would feel like a home soon, somehow I didn't think so.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I'm going to skip some time in the next chapter. Hope you keep on reading please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_I got back to my new place hoping that it would feel like a home soon, somehow I didn't think so._

_**Eight months later**_

"Bella don't even think about trying to assemble it on your own!" Rose shouted down the phone. I had just called her to tell her that my cot had arrived and she was telling me what to do again. It's been the same for months; don't lift that, don't walk to fast, don't get so stressed. But the ironic thing was she was usually the one stressing me out.

"Fine but I'll need it soon, I'm due any day now!" I felt a flush of proud as I thought that and I think Rosalie did too.

"I know, I'm really excited for you! I'm on my way now." I heard her keys and the car door slam.

Sure enough five minutes later Rosalie's BMW pulled up. I buzzed her up and a minute later she came gracefully.

"So where are these instructions?" I gave them to her and she made a start, snapping at me when I tried to help.

Half an hour later there was a brand new cot stood in the corner of the spare bedroom.

"Looks good doesn't it?" She asked as I brought her a cup of tea.

"Yep, look Rose thanks for that seriously. Thanks for everything you've done, I really appreciate it." When I'd finished I realised that I had a tear in my eye. I gave her a hug and when we pulled away she was crying too. I hadn't been this close to anyone since I left Forks.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Clear your head?" Rosalie suggested I nodded weakly.

We walked past the pram and nappies to get to the front door. A couple of days after I moved here I realised that there was a cute little park about halfway between our flats. We started walking towards it.

"So you think you're ready for this?" I knew immediately what she was going on about.

"Yeah, I mean I've been preparing for months, I've got you two and everything in the nursery is finally ready. I think that if Baby came today it wouldn't be too soon." We had started calling Baby, well Baby because I didn't want to know if Baby was a girl or a boy. All very confusing. We came to the park and sat down on the bench.

"So have you thought anymore about getting in touch with your dad and Baby's dad?" I felt my stomach swoop.

"No, I don't know what to do." I said as I was standing up. An older woman was walking past us with a pram. The little girls purple bunny fell to the floor so I bent down to pick it up for her. I felt something running down my leg.

"Oh my God Bella I think your water just broke!" Rosalie shouted, "We need to get you to hospital immediately." The woman looked worried.

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked in panic.

"It's OK thanks, hello ambulance?" Rose quickly phoned for an ambulance while I got my first contraction (**AN I don't know if this is right so sorry if it's not)**. I screamed out in pain and the baby girl starting crying.

"I am so sorry, maybe you should move I don't want to scare anymore!" I said worrying. The woman nodded and patted my shoulder sympathetically before walking away, shooting me a few worried glances.

Soon the ambulance came and I was bundled into the back, Rose by my side. She had phoned Emmett and he was on his way to the hospital. She picked up my hand and let me crush her fingers when the pains came.

At the hospital they took me straight to the maternity ward. I had to admire Rosalie, I was nearly breaking her fingers and she didn't saying a negative word. She just kept up the calming words.

Three hours later the doctor came in.

"Well Bella I think you're ready to start pushing now." She smiled reassuringly at me. I felt the blood drain from my face, "Don't worry you can do it. Try."

I tried and screamed again.

"I AM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN!" I shouted.

"Shh Bella, don't worry it'll all be over soon!"

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY! I'LL WORRY IF I WANT TO!" Rose looked helplessly at the doctor and she shrugged.

"They're all like that. OK Bella I want you to push again." I pushed again.

"Come on Bella once more and I think you're done." (**AN Again I don't know if that's right) **I pushed for what I hoped was the final time and a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Bella, you've got a baby girl." I've got a girl? Oh my God I've got a baby girl!

"Ca-can I hold her?" I half raised my arms.

"Of course you can just a moment." They got her cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket then passed her to me.

Her tiny nose was just above the pink blanket and her long black eyelashes were brushing her rosy cheeks. She was beautiful.

"So what are you naming her Bella?" Rosalie asked, happier now that I had calmed down.

"Rosalie Alice Swan." I said immediately. Rose flushed in pride, "Rosa for short and I want you and Emmett to be Godparents."

"Oh my God really? Thank you Bella that means so much!"

"Least I could do." I shrugged. I looked back down to Rosa then gentle put her in Rosalie's arms.

"She's gorgeous Bella, have you seen her eyes?" I had they were sparkling emeralds just like Edward's.

"Uh huh, beautiful aren't they?" She handed her back to me.

"Hello my baby girl, you are such a pretty girl aren't you. You're going to be even more of a looker when you're older, turn a few heads." Everyone left the room to give me a little privacy.

Ten minutes later they came back with Emmet who had a video camera.

"Smile for the camera Bells."

"No Emmett, stop it I look a mess, film Rosa instead."

He pointed the camera at my baby girl while Rosalie took a few pictures. I let them all hold her and get a few pictures before I sent them out so I could feed her. After I fed her I put her down for some sleep and settled down myself.

I was awoken early the next morning by Rosa screaming her dainty little head off. I rushed to pick her up and feed her.

"You're pretty good at looking after her." I heard the doctor say coming in the room. I blushed.

"Thanks, I kinda have to be, being on my own and that."

"You've got Rosalie and Emmett haven't you?"

"Yes but I don't live with them, I live on my own." She looked a bit shocked but carried on as normal.

"So if by tomorrow everything's still fine you'll be able to go."

"Really? That's great thanks." She smiled at me. I liked Dr Walker she was nice and easy to talk to sure enough she was on a completely different subject.

"So have you got all of your Christmas shopping done yet?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, well I suppose no now because of little Rosa, silly billy being born ten days before Christmas." I crooned. Dr Walker laughed.

"Well I'll leave you to it Rosalie brought your baby bag last night so you can change her."

Throughout the day I was visited by people I knew; Sylvie who also worked at the cafe, Carrie my boss and a couple of the other mothers to be. By the end of the day me and Rosa were exhausted. We fell asleep with little trouble and although she woke up once we had a good nights sleep.

"Wakey wakey Bella!" Emmett roared.

"Shh, you'll wake Rosa." Rosalie whispered. He looked sheepish then brightened up.

"You can go home today!" He said cheerfully. I grinned and picked up Rosa who had started crying.

"Emmett out!" Rose ordered. He pouted so she pushed him out. I smiled gratefully and started to feed Rosa. Rosalie started packing my things away. She picked up my blue oversized top.

"This is a nice top." She commented.

"Mmm huh." I said trying not to wish that they were here. She passed me the top and some jeans then took Rosa so I could get changed.

When I came back into the room I found my silver flats and slid them on. Emmett shouted from outside asking if he could come back in.

"Sure." I shouted.

The door opened and Emmett walked in pushing the pram with millions of pink balloons on it. In the space underneath there was packages of pink clothes and sleeper sets.

"Aww thank you are these for me?"

"No they're for Emmett, he loves little pink dresses." Rosalie said sarcastically. I looked at her scathingly. Emmett poked his tongue out at her.

"You weren't meant to tell anyone." He hissed. I laughed and Rosa gurgled.

"Do you think Uncle Emmett's funny too?" I asked. Emmett grinned and took a bow. He pulled out his camera, saying picture.

I let him take a few snaps, and the nurse took a few of all of us, before insisting that we left. I hate hospitals.

Emmett drove us home in his new Jeep and Rosalie sat with us in the back. I couldn't keep my eyes of perfect little Rosa. Emmett pulled up in my car park and helped to get out all of my stuff.

I place Rosa into her pram and started to push.

"Bella?" An old woman asked as she was passing.

"Hello Mrs Peters."

"Wow you've had your baby! Let me guess, it's a... boy?"

"No..."

"Ah well I had a fifty/fifty chance." She laughed, "Can I see?" I pushed back the hood of the pram and Mrs Peters peeked at Rosa.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Rosalie Alice Swan, Rosa for short."

"Just as beautiful as she is, well I must be going, bye and good luck with her." She patted my shoulder and walked to her car. We carried on up to my apartment.

I automatically reached for my keys then realised that I didn't have them or my phone.

"Don't worry they're here." Rose shook them and unlocked my door. Inside there was a baby hamper which I was guessing from the cafe and more balloons.

"How'd you manage to do this?" I asked in awe.

"Well stolen keys do wonders." Rosalie laughed, "Come on shall we show Rosa her nursery?" I opened the door and saw that they had been working in here too. All the posters that we'd bought and never got round to putting up were on the walls, the mobile was up and the baby monitor was up and working too.

"Thanks guys, really."

"No problem Bells." I walked around and put Rosa in her cot. She looked so tiny. She stretched and we all went 'aww'.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Rose said lightly pulling me towards the kitchen. I looked at her helplessly.

"Don't worry Bells the monitor's on." Emmett said reassuringly. Slowly I nodded and allowed myself to be pulled away from my baby girl.

I politely refused Emmett's offer of cooking me something, I'd had too much experience of letting him in the kitchen, and let Rose cook me some pasta.

Just after I'd finished eating I heard Rosa crying, I dropped my fork and rushed to her. I apparently desperately needed to change her. I headed to the bathroom and on the shelves was everything I needed for her.

"Thanks you two, again!" I called to the kitchen, I could tell that they were grinning. I changed her, washed my hands and carried her back to the kitchen.

"You're going to be a great mum, Bella." Rosalie said while Emmett nodded. I think I'd have to agree with them.

* * *

**So what did you think? Little Rosa was born =] yey I love the name Renesmee but I thought that in this she's not really close to Esme so... it's Rosa like it or lump it =]**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You're going to be a great mum, Bella." Rosalie said while Emmett nodded. I think I'd have to agree with them._

_**Four Years Later**_

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Rosa asked, putting up her little hand to catch my tears, "Are you hurt?"

"Oh no baby girl, mummy's just upset that she won't get to keep you to herself all day." She was starting school that very morning and I was getting a bit upset about it. I had tried to keep it together but seeing her so excited just got to me.

She had been rushing around for weeks; buying (well getting me to buy) coloured pencils, about six school bags, new clothes (Alice would have been proud) and pencil cases. I had spent a small fortune on her but I was glad to. It was lucky that that I made more money with babysitting _**and **_my cafe job, it was a good job I used to get to take Rosa with me.

"So come on baby let's go." I stood up, put out my hand and she jumped up to grab it. She looked so eager and giddy I just had to smile. I picked up my keys and we went down to the car.

"Rosa, stop bouncing and put your seatbelt on." I laughed. She did what she was told and I started the car.

As I pulled up at the school I saw two little identical girls getting out of the car in front. Even their clothes were the same.

Rosa got out of the car quickly and rushed round to my side waiting for me before I even opened my door.

"OK calm down sweetie." Her only reply was to drag me to where all the other mums were. We were stood near the twins. Their mum looked at me and smiled, she looked about twenty three/twenty four. Rosa tugged a little on my hand and looked pointedly at the girls. I took the hint and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Bella and..." I looked at Rosa.

"I'm Rosalie Alice Swan, but call me Rosa." Aww she was so adorable. She reminded me of me when I was that age.

"Hi Rosa, I'm Tess and this is my sister Ruby." I could tell that this one was the most confident because the other one was smiling shyly.

"I'm Tanya Denali." The mum said putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand, "I thought it was bad sending one child off to school, it must be awful for you." We watched them talking quietly.

"It is but we know it's something they need to do, plus they're so excited!"

"I know it's sickening, they'll grow out of it soon." I laughed. A bell rang and all of a sudden Rosa looked nervous.

"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be fine." I tapped her nose lightly.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too baby girl."

"You will be here to pick me up wont you?!" She said, panicked.

"Of course I will Rosa, now go with Tess and Ruby." I lightly pushed her towards them because they were waiting patiently.

They headed towards the waiting teacher and Rosa looked back and waved slightly. As I turned back to Tanya I realised that I had tears in my eyes, I blinked them away quickly.

"She'll be OK."

"I know, it's just me being silly." I laughed it off.

"So do you want to go for a coffee or something?" Tanya asked. I considered it; I only had to be at Susanne's for babysitting for eleven and it was on five past nine.

"Sure, but just so you know I hate coffee." She laughed.

"Don't worry so do I, I just couldn't think of anything else to say. So where do you want to go?"

"I know the cutest little place, I work there but who cares it just means I get staff discount." She laughed and I gave her the directions, "I'll meet you there."

We drove off and got out of our cars at the same time. The cafe bell tinkled and Carrie looked up.

"Bella! I didn't expect to see you today."

"Well we've just come for a drink."

"Usual?" I nodded and looked at Tanya.

"Tea please, milk no sugar."

"Coming up." I lead her over to my favourite table by the window.

A minute later Sylvie came over and set the tea in front of Tanya and a strawberry milkshake in front of me, I blushed.

"I'm still a little kid at heart." I explained. She laughed,

"So how old _**are **_you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not a problem, I'm twenty two what about you?"

"Twenty four."

"Oh right." I took a sip of my drink.

"So, how long have you been working here for?"

"Pretty much since I moved here, 'bout four years but I do babysitting too."

"Wow, so what made you move here? I mean there are millions of other destinations like it, so why here? God I'm being so nosy!"

"It's fine, I moved here because it's where my mum used to live before... before she passed away."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK, it was when I was a baby."

"Doesn't stop you missing her." I nodded.

"So, enough about me what about you? Tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I'm a dentist and along with my husband we own our own dentist type place, so any husband?"

"No, no husband it's just me and Rosa."

"Why? What about her father, please don't tell me he passed a way too!" She said horror struck.

"No, no, no I actually left him when I found out I was pregnant."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well it wasn't really him, his family are really traditional and they would have been so disappointed. He made me promise not to tell anyone about what happened between us, we had been drunk."

"Ohhh, sounds like someone I used to date, he was a little younger than me, on holiday. Said we couldn't get too serious because we couldn't go any further. Had an old fashioned name; Edmund, Eddie..." I went pale.

"Edward?"

"Yeah! That's it Edward Cullen! How could I have forgotten that? His parents were so nice I think that my parents are still in touch with them."

Oh my God I couldn't breathe.

"I'll be back in a sec." I got up and went to the bathroom. Tanya, twenty four year old Tanya, used to date Edward, father of my child Edward, and there was every chance that her parents would tell his parents. Why was I so stupid to tell an almost stranger about Rosa's dad? I hadn't told anyone after Rosalie and Emmett, so why did I slip up?!

I took a deep breath to compose myself then unlocked the toilet door. I joined Tanya back at the table.

"Bella are you OK?" She asked worriedly, "You look a little peaky."

"Actually I am feeling a little nauseous, do you mind if I take off early?" She shook her head.

"Of course not." I put down some money for the drinks and rushed out.

I waited until I got home before I broke down. I sat down in the middle of the room crying.

Half of me wanted to see Edward, to tell him about Rosa but then I thought of all the reason that I'd moved; we lied to everyone, they would all be so hurt that I'd left, they would never forgive me, he wouldn't want his probably perfect life to be ruined.

The more I thought the more reasons I found not to tell him. Hopefully Tanya wouldn't tell her parents, I mean why would she? 'Hi mum hi dad, guess who I met today with a four year old? Remember that lad I used to date yeah well I met the girl he got knocked up.' I laughed at that and it cheered me up. Yeah hopefully no one will ever find out.

I stood up and started to get my stuff ready for Susanne's. Forty five minutes later I got into my car and headed off.

"Bella darling!" Susanne rushed out of her door and posh person kissed my cheeks, you know the mwah, mwah on both sides? Anyway.

"So I've got to dash, very important meeting. Make sure you look after Claudia, oh where's darling Rosa today?"

"Well she star-"

"Very good, got to dash love you mwah!" She walked as fast as she could to her Bentley Azure and drove away. Susanne was a lovely person once you got past the snobbiest. She was stunning and had money so everyone thought she was a cow or a gold digger, when she was neither.

She had only had Claudia two months ago but already she had been back at work for a month and looked just like she did before her pregnancy. **(AN Susanne on profile) **

I walked into the open door and heard Claudia crying. I picked her up and gently rocked her.

Three and a half hours later Susanne came back and picked up Claudia from her cot.

"How's my little angel been? Have you been a good girl?" Claudia smiled. See she wasn't such a bad person, "Oh Bella, here's your money." She handed me an envelope and I smiled and waved bye to them.

On my way to the school I stopped off at the local shop to buy Rosa a packet of jelly beans, her favourite.

As I pulled up I saw Tanya just getting out of her car. She spotted me and made her way over to me. I wasn't going to give her the cold shoulder because she hadn't done anything.

"Hi Tanya, how are you?" I got out of the car.

"I'm great thanks, you?" I remembered that I had been 'ill'.

"A lot better thanks." We waited near the gate just as a quiet bell rang. Loads of chatter children came out and when Rosa saw me she started running towards me to give me a running hug.

"So baby girl, how did your first day go?"

"Oh it was great I've made loads of new friends and I've got two best friends; Tess and Ruby, and my other friends are called Shannon and Kirsty and Shona and Courtenay and Evie and Cassie and Suzie and loads more but I can't remember them and we finger painted and used play dough and read a story and one boy said I was pretty so, so I poked him and..." She took a deep breath to start all over again.

"OK, sweetie it sounds like you had a brilliant first day, shall we go home and you can tell me more on the way?" She nodded and started talking again.

She told me all about her teacher, the nice people in the year above, the nasty boy who she stopped picking on Suzie and that's why they're friends, the toys she played with, what they even had for lunch.

After a while when I'd thought she'd run out of things to say she found some more and she was still telling me things while I tucked her into bed. She yawned and settled down.

"Momma?"

"Yes honey."

"Can I go back tomorrow?" I laughed quietly.

"Of course you can Rosa, good night I love you."

"Love you..." I think she fell asleep.

I went back into the living room and turned on the telly on low volume. My landline rang so I reached over and picked it up.

"Hi Bella, how was her first day?"

"Hey Rose, she loved it she's spent all the time since she saw me telling me about it and just now when I put her to bed she asked if she could go back tomorrow."

"Aww that is so sweet, well apart from asking you about Rosa I wanted to tell you that the baby just kicked!" She sounded so excited.

"Wow that's great!"

"I know, well I've got to go my darling husband has ordered take out. Yum." She said sarcastically.

"OK, love you bye."

"Love you too Bella." I heard the dialling tone and returned the phone. Ha-ha that rhymes. **(AN sorry couldn't resist :D)**

A while later I went to bed still smiling about the fact that my Rosa is growing up and enjoying it.

* * *

**Yey so what do you think? Ha-ha Tanya's in it :P**

**Hope you carry on reading and reviewing :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =[**

* * *

_A while later I went to bed still smiling about the fact that my Rosa is growing up and enjoying it._

Rosa has been at school for a week and she's still enjoying it, maybe it takes a couple of years for someone to hate it. She's not as giddy when I take her there or when I pick her up, although now she does expect sweets every Monday.

I dropped off Rosa at school and saw Tanya looking at me with a creepy smile on her face, the 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' clown creepy. I shuddered, I'd always had a fear of clowns. Ever since... Well let's not get into that now.

Seeing as it was a Monday I was due at Susanne's but because she had an earlier meeting I had to go there straight after dropping off Rosa.

Claudia was being very fussy and restless today and nothing I did seemed to calm her. It was a relief when Susanne finally came back and took her from me.

"Thanks darling. Owe you a million." I wish, but she handed me my wages with a little extra for the overtime.

"Thanks Susanne, bye Claudia." As I left I heard my phone ring and I saw that Rosalie was calling me.

"Bella honey, you know 'cause you love me," I didn't like how this was going.

"Mmm..."

"Well can me, Emmett and Jasper come and pick Rosa up with you? I want to see whether I want to send Baby there."

"Of course you can! But isn't it a little early?"

"It is _**never **_too early." I was a little taken aback.

"O-kaay moving on, how come Jasper wants to come?"

"Well he doesn't _**want**_ to per se but..."

"You guilt tripped him?"

"How on earth did you guess?" She asked in mock surprise.

"OK, sure you can, meet me at the school well now I guess."

"Sure thing, love you hun bye."

"Love you bye." I shook my head trying to make sense of that conversation. I couldn't. I got in my car and drove to pick up Rosa.

I was waiting, I had got here a little earlier than normal, and I saw Tanya looking uncomfortable. Before I could ask her what was wrong I saw Emmett's new Jeep drive by.

They got out of the car and came over to me. Emmett picked me up in a giant bear hug which cut off all breathing I might have wanted to do.

"Emmett! Get off me!"

"Oh sorry Bells." He put me down and kept his arm around me, "Oh my God I'm so excited, we're picking our baby's school!" He did sound awfully excited.

"I know yey you! Hi Rose hey Jasper." They grinned at me and all of a sudden I heard a shout. It sounded more like a sob/shout but sounded a lot like my name.

I turned round and saw three people running over to me.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Not here not now.

"Bells are you OK?" Emmett asked worriedly. I couldn't answer.

"So this is why you left? To be with someone else?!" Edward was nearly crying the words. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Bella what's going on? Who _**are**_ they?" Rosalie asked.

Alice did have tears running down her face and Charlie just looked too shocked to speak; exactly like me. There was an awkward silence while they waited for me to answer. I heard Rosa shouting me.

"Hi mummy, who are all these people?" She asked giving me a hug. Edward was speechless and Charlie started spluttering.

"Mummy?!" He exploded. Rosa looked up in fright.

"It's OK sweetie nothing to scared of." I reassured, rubbing her back.

"Mummy, Tess and Ruby said that their mum wanted a word with you. Is that OK?" She asked quietly.

"OK honey, I'll be back in a minute." I followed Rosa over to Tanya who looked even more uncomfortable.

"Surprise?" She said more of a question than statement.

"Not a good one, why would you do this?"

"Every child needs to know about their parents."

"And you couldn't have asked me about it? I was going to tell her when she was old enough!" I whisper shouted, the girls looked at us curiously, "You know what, whatever I thought we were friends but obviously I can't trust you. I'm not going to stop our girls being friends but... come on Rosa time to go." I grabbed her hand and went back over to the standoff. Edward was glaring at Emmett.

"So this is your daughter?" Alice asked I nodded, "How old is she?"

"Why don't you ask her instead of ignoring her, she can answer her own questions. Can't you honey?" She nodded.

"I am Rosalie Alice Swan but call me Rosa, this is my mummy and I am four years old nearly five. This is my Uncle Emmett, my Aunty Rose and Uncle Jasper. I'm not being rude but who are _**you**_?" God bless my little angel. The newcomers looked slightly taken back while we all looked at Rosa proudly. Especially Jasper because that was the first time she had called him her Uncle. He wasn't around as much as Emmett.

"Well Rosa, I'm Charlie I am your mummy's dad." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Momma's so lucky, I haven't got a dad." Edward looked confused and spoke to me.

"But, isn't that..." He pointed to Emmett and we looked at each and burst out laughing. When I could breathe I finally managed to choke out some words.

"Oh my God you think? Emmett? Yeah right!"

"But who is then?" I sobered up immediately and it dawned on him, "It can't be... no I don't believe it... it's not possible."

"You done yet?" I asked impatiently, "Yes, you should and I'm thinking it is possible." He looked at me hurt while Charlie and Alice finally caught on.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Rosalie, can you please take Rosa to your place please, Rosa would you like that? Playing at Aunty Rosalie's and Uncle Emmett's?" She looked torn.

"No momma, I want to stay with you."

"But baby girl there are going to be very grown up conversations going on, there might be shouting."

"But you're upset and I want to be with you."

"Baby g-"

"Mummy, I'm staying with you." Rosalie came closer to me.

"Do you want me to take her anyway?" She whispered so that Rosa couldn't hear.

"No, it's not fair. I'm not going to do anything that might upset her more. Come on then Rosa." I took her hand and led her to the car, "We'll talk about it at home. Have you got a car?" They shook their heads.

"We can take two people in my car." Emmett offered.

"Thanks."

"We'll go with them." Alice indicated her and Charlie. I saw what she was doing and at the moment I hated her for it, "I'm Alice and this is Charlie." They headed to the Jeep and I heard them introducing themselves.

"Get in then." I said to Edward, he climbed into the back. The moment his seatbelt clicked I drove to my home.

When I parked Rosa got out of the car and we both followed. Rose and the others pulled up a minute later.

I unlocked both sets of doors and picked up a few of Rosa's dolls.

"Rosa hun can you put these in your room?" She looked apprehensive.

"Am I allowed back?" I nodded and I dropped the dolls into her arms.

"Is it best to let her here?" Charlie asked.

"Please don't question my methods dad, I don't want her anymore upset than she has to be. Hey sweetie, you put them in your toy box."

"Yes momma."

"Good girl." I ruffled her hair and she ducked, giggling, "Oh my God Rosalie, I'm sorry sit down."

"I'm OK, but thanks." She sat down on the sofa. Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of her while me, Edward, Alice and Charlie sat at the dining table and chairs. Rosa sat on the floor.

"So Bella, explain." Edward ordered.

"A month after that night I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want anyone to be disappointed in me, in us. We lied to Alice and I didn't want to ruin any chances of your future Edward. That's why I haven't told you since." I whispered.

Rosa looked confused.

"Aunty Rose, is pregnant what you are now?" She asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie, being pregnant means that you're going to have a baby." Rosa looked up at me.

"But how do you get pregnant?" Despite myself I laughed. Everyone looked like they were hiding a smile except Rosalie.

"Erm – well – I – you see, when an adult man and a woman love each other very much they - they play a secret game and that's how." We were all struggling not to laugh now.

"Oh right, momma is that true?" I nodded, "So did Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett play a secret game then?"

"Rosa, me and Aunty Rose played lots of secret games!" Emmett said. I shuddered. Bad mental images.

"Oh, so who did you play a secret game with then momma?" Ah, awkward.

"Well sweetheart, that's what we're here to talk about. You're daddy's here; Edward is your daddy, remember how you always wanted a daddy?"

"But I don't know Edward, how can he be my daddy if I don't know him? Tess and Ruby have known their daddy for aages."

"Yes well, when mummy was younger and I found out I was having you, I thought it would be best for you and me to move away. It was a wrong decision, I know that now but without it you wouldn't know Aunty Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Tess and Ruby. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me." I was speaking to the whole room now.

"I can forgive you momma but can Edward forgive you?" That girl was too observant for her own good. She looked at Edward with her huge eyes and a subtle pout that was making Alice proud.

"If you're my daddy will you forgive my momma?" He looked around for a moment then decided.

"OK, we'll work on it." I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he was only doing it for Rosa but I hoped he could forgive me. He got up and gave me a hug before giving Rosa a hug.

"So what do you think Rosa, do you think you'd be happy if I was your daddy?"

She thought about it for a moment then looked up at me, I nodded encouragingly.

"OK, we'll work on it." We laughed and she beamed. Alice got up and gave me a tight hug.

"I really am sorry Alice, forgive me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Of course, you're my best friend!" We broke away and I gave Charlie a hug.

"Forgive me dad?"

"Of course Bells, I love you." I had started crying and the people from my old life had too.

"We'll be going then." Rosalie said standing up. As Jasper stood up I swear Alice looked a little disappointed.

"Bye Uncle Emmett, Jasper, bye Aunty Rose, bye Baby." Rosa patted Rosalie's stomach lightly and Rose kissed her head.

"Bye honey." They left and silence fell.

"So, Rosa tell us about yourself." Edward said. Again she looked at me for guidance, I nodded.

"Like what? My favourite things?" Edward nodded and smiled, "My favourite colour changes every day," Edward smiled again at that, "My favourite film is Harry Potter four **(AN I'm sorry it's just Robert Pattinson is that lol), **my favourite person is my momma, my best friends are Tess and Ruby but I don't think that momma likes their mum anymore. I love school, I like looking after people especially Claudia, she's like a little sister and she's really good for me isn't she momma?"

"Yes I think she loves you very much." She beamed and carried on.

"I like singing and drawing and writing and momma reading to me, I like mummy singing to me too. She sings me to sleep every Saturday and Sunday as a weekend treat."

"Your mum sings to you?" Edward asked the look on his face was priceless.

"Uh huh, she's very good."

"So what else do you like?" Alice asked, sitting on the floor next to her.

"I like walks in the park and helping momma in the cafe, the people there are very nice and I think they like me too, I like painting and answering questions in school. My teacher says I'm very clever." She added proudly.

"You are very clever Rosa." I praised.

"So what about you Edward, what do you like to do?"

"Well I like playing the piano, reading, spending time with my family and friends."

"Wow you play the piano? I've always wanted to do that, could you teach me?" She looked up hopefully at Edward.

"Of course I will, but I don't have my piano with me. Maybe if you ever visited my home you could." He broke off awkwardly.

"I'd like that. What about you Alice? What do you like?" Alice looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"Well I love shopping, dressing people up, dancing and being with my family and friends."

"I love shopping too!"

"And she's always picking things out for me to wear." I laughed, "She likes wearing that blue dress that you bought for me years ago. You'll have to take her shopping one day." Alice glowed.

"Charlie, what do you like?" I saw a flash of annoyance at being called Charlie but it was quickly replaced with adoration.

"I like fishing, eating good food and my family and friends."

"Why do you say eating good food? Isn't that something you do a lot?" I snorted. Rosa was too old for her years.

"Well not really I'm not a very good cook."

"Aww, momma is."

"I know that sweetie." He said patting her head.

"Momma can we go for a walk?" I looked at the others.

"Sure thing, do you three want to come?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Edward grinned and so did Rosa, they had an almost identical smile. I grabbed Rosa's jacket and pulled it on her.

We walked to the park and they sat down at the bench where I went into labour. I didn't want to freak them – OK so I do.

"And I had been sitting on this bench when my waters broke." They jumped up and then looked embarrassed so they sat back down again.

We stayed in the park for a couple of hours before I looked at my watch in shock.

"Rosa! We need to get you home for tea." She pouted, "Don't worry they can come if they want to."

"Of course we want to." Alice said. We got back and I started preparing Rosa's favourite, chicken wraps, enough for five people.

As I set down the plates on the table I realised that there were only four places. Edward noticed this at the same time as me.

"How about we sit in front of the telly?" He suggested.

"Momma only lets me do that at the weekend, as a treat."

"Well how about we have a treat now? Momma what do you say?" I hesitated before nodding. Rosa's face lit up and she picked up her plate before plonking herself down in on the floor.

"The Simpsons will be on now!" She said delighted. **(AN I don't know the times but that's how I want it so :P) **

"Great! Which one?" I asked. She shrugged and checked the info. It took her several minutes but she finally worked out the harder words.

"Princi-pal Charming. I think someone is going to get married in it."

"Oh right, well done." She smiled.

We settled down and watched the telly until I decided it was time for Rosa to go to bed.

"I'll take her if you want." Edward offered.

"Edward, it's whether she wants it remember."

"Oh right, Rosa would you like me to tuck you in?"

"I would, but only if momma comes to." Edward smiled.

"OK, I can deal with that."

"Me and Charlie better be going." Alice said standing up, "Bye Bella," She gave me a tight hug, "See ya Edward, bye Rosa are you going to give me a hug?" Rosa gave her a shy hug.

"Bye Bells, bye Edward, bye-bye Rosa." Rosa gave Charlie a hug too.

"Bye Uncle Charlie, bye Aunty Alice." They smiled and shut the door.

"Wait how are they going to get to – wherever they're going?" I asked.

"They'll probably get a taxi, don't worry Bella." I calmed down.

"Come on then Rosa, let's show Ed – him how well you can brush your teeth." She skipped off into the bathroom and I could hear the taps running.

"What is she supposed to call you? She can't call her own dad Edward and she doesn't know you that well."

"Momma! Edward!"

"I think she's answered that one by herself." He said sadly. My heart went out to him.

"Coming sweetheart!" When we walked in Rosa had toothpaste all round her mouth. She rinsed then bared her teeth at me.

"All clean?"

"All clean, good girl. Go and get changed, your clean pyjamas are in your wardrobe."

"Thanks momma." When she shouted 'done' and we went to her room she was dressed in the Little Miss Chatterbox pyjamas I'd bought her.

"Hey cutie, you ready?" She nodded, "Good girl, jump into bed." I stepped back and let Edward tuck her in.

"Good night Rosa, I hope we're going to get along." He kissed the top of her head and moved back.

"Night baby girl. Love you." I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

"Love you momma." She settled back and closed her eyes, "Night Edward." We turned the light off and closed her door.

"Bella we need to talk."

"I know." I sat down on the sofa and he sat down next to me, "I understand that we can never be the same but do you think we could try?" He smiled.

"I promised Rosa didn't I? And even if I hadn't, I'd want to do everything I could to try and get back to normal."

"And you know that I am truly sorry, it broke my heart to do this but I think it would also break my, and Rosa's, heart to leave."

"I understand that, that's why I'm going to move here."

"Really?! Are you sure though?"

"Of course I'm sure, now that I've got you and Rosa back in my life I'm never letting you go again." My breath got caught as he stood up and knelt on one knee.

"I've been carrying this round ever since you left, after that night I made a decision to propose but you left before I had the courage. So Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife so that we can be a true family?"

* * *

**So do you like it? Yey Edward proposed :D Tell me what you think. I've nearly finished this now and I hope you read to the end.**

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =[**

* * *

"_I've been carrying this round ever since you left, after that night I made a decision to propose but you left before I had the courage. So Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife so that we can be a true family?"_

_**Six months later**_

I looked in the mirror and twirled my dress slightly. I had to admit it was gorgeous. I had been a little cautious letting Alice and Rosalie pick my dress but they had done well. **(AN sorry I'm no good at describing)**

Rosa came into the room.

"Wow momma you look so pretty!"

"Wow so do you baby."

"Thanks." She blushed. She had a pretty lilac dress on that suited her perfectly. "Yes, yes you both look gorgeous but if I don't find that ring we're all toast!" Alice said panicked.

"What ring? Please don't say my wedding ring!" I said warningly.

"Of course not! I mean the ring that is going to be your something borrowed and something blue. Mum told me to ask if you wanted to wear it." Alice finally found a small box and put it in front of me proudly. She was wearing a light blue, below the knee dress that looked stunning on her.Rosalie was wearing a light pink floor length dress and making everyone jealous. They were my three bridesmaids.

I opened the small box. The most beautiful blue topaz winked at me and I took it out of the box carefully and place it on my finger. It fitted perfectly.

"It's perfect." Me and Alice said simultaneously,

"Now come on we're going to be late!" Alice said slightly hysterically. I mean what's she got to be hysterical about? I'm the one getting married! Yey I'm the getting married, she's only in a relationship! I sang in my head, juvenile I know but hey who cares?

Alice had been seeing Jasper for about five months now and they were so happy and lovey dovey.

I allowed her to take me to Susanne's Bentley, which she had let us use for the day, and drive me to the church.

We had the ceremony and I finally got to say I do to the man I love.

Jasper took Alice to the party on his bike and Emmett and Rosalie took Rosa in the BMW so that we could have the Bentley to ourselves.

"Erm Edward love, you know how you've always wanted a big family?"

"Yes sweetheart of course I remember."

"Well I've been late for a couple of weeks now..." I let that sink in. When it clicked he turned the car around immediately and headed for the local chemist. He was practically buzzing with excitement.

We got out of the car and went into the shop, getting a few funny looks might I add. Edward grabbed the nearest pregnancy tests and took them to the front.

If we didn't have Rosa we would have waited until after the wedding, but we kinda screwed up the whole no sex before marriage thing. So why not do it in style? No innuendo intended.

"Aren't you supposed to need these _**after **_the wedding?" Smirked the young girl at the counter.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." I said sarcastically, I think she took me seriously because she looked proud. She put our receipt in the bag and we rushed out.

We decided to take them at the party so it would be easier. We weren't going to tell anyone just yet though.

We pulled up and found most people were waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Alice practically screamed.

"We went the wrong way, Alice calm down." Edward lied smoothly. She took a deep breath and the stress disappeared.

"Well anyway come inside people come to the wedding for the bride and groom." We let her lead us inside where a few people were on the dance floor and others were sat down. Everyone clapped when we walked in. Edward quickly hid the bag in inside his jacket.

"And now clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance." The DJ's smooth voice said. I stopped, I couldn't dance and Edward knew that.

"Come on love you can do it." He said gently. I allowed him to pull me to the dance floor. I we danced I heard the rustle of the bag and camera clicks. Our song was Lo Que Soy, Demi Lovato. When it ended Rosa came running up to us and demanded a dance with her daddy.

"Can I just give my jacket to momma?" She nodded and allowed him to take of his jacket and pass it to me. I pressed it close to me and made my way to the table where Rosalie, Emmett and their new daughter Izzy (Isabella) were sat.

"So where's my dance? Mrs Cullen?" Emmett almost shouted.

"OK, one second let me put this down." I had a dance with Emmett and by the end I had a few people wanting a dance with me; Charlie, Jasper and Carlisle. Me and Edward finished dancing with people at the same time and simultaneously went for his jacket.

"Edward you're going to have to let me go on my own." I took the bag from him and went to the posh bathroom.

Ten minutes later I forced myself to look at the little sticks.

All positive.

They changed my life but this time not in a heartbreaking way. I rushed out to tell Edward, making sure that I had disposed of the rubbish properly.

"Positive." I whispered into his ear. He turned around delighted.

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely." He picked me up and twirled me around, which is quite difficult in my wedding dress.

"Where've you been? We're having speeches." Alice said, standing near us, "What are you looking so happy about?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's our wedding day! We have a right to be happy!" I said.

"Fine but hurry up, sit down and grab some champagne!" She ordered.

"Actually Alice, we're not drinking we want a clear head." Edward lied even more smoothly.

"Fine! But still hurry up!" God she's scary when she's organising. We sat down in our places just as Carlisle stood up he had been Edward's best man.

"I'm not going to bore you with a long speech, I'm going to bore you with a short one," He paused for laughs which he didn't get and Edward put his head in his hands, "Anyway, Edward is a great man and son, he's always been there sponging off me but I would never change anything about it. Bella, Bella, Bella you are a wonderful, courageous young woman and I couldn't think of anyone better for my son. Edward and Bella." He raised his glass and everyone followed chorusing Edward and Bella. We looked at him glowingly. Until Emmett stood up and we all groaned.

"Well I never heard much about Edward from Bella but now I can hear them all the way from my house." He laughed and the speech was as full with innuendos as I thought it would be, "So on a more serious note; I am so glad that Bells has found someone who makes her as happy as I am, though I'm not sure that's possible if you get my drift," Me and Edward put our heads in our hands simultaneously, "So Edward and Bella, I hope you have a wonderful life together and have fun playing the secret game tonight!" He winked. "To the future." Everyone murmured to the future and I slowly went back to my normal skin tone.

"Shall we tell them?" Edward whispered to me. I nodded and he looked ecstatic and stood up.

"I never imagined that I could ever be as happy as I am now, that is all down to you Bella and of course my darling Rosa. I'm just so glad that we had the chance to become a real family and there isn't another person I could love more Bella. To Bella."

"To Bella!" The whole room said, Emmett slightly louder. How drinks had he had? Edward pushed me lightly and I knew that it was down to me to tell them.

"I have been punishing myself for the last few years because I haven't had the love of my life with me. Now that he is here I can be truly happy. I have the most important people in my life and I'm going to have to make room for one more." Everyone looked around confused, "We're going to have another baby!" Emmett cheered and everyone started clapping. Rosa looked at me happily.

"Does that mean I get to look after another baby?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes honey, it means you get a little brother or sister." I explained.

"Will you get really big like Aunty Rose?"

"Yep in a few months from now." Her face fell.

"So I don't get a little brother or sister now?" Everyone around us laughed.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry." She looked upset but brightened up anyway.

We stayed at the party for a couple more hours and when it was time to go Rosa wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK baby girl we'll be home in two weeks! I promise." I cried. She hung on tightly to me and I didn't want to let go either, we had never been apart for even a night. Eventually they managed to separate us and we got into the taxi.

Alice had made me change my clothes and now I was wearing a white, halter neck 'honeymoon' dress and silver flip flops.

The car started and we drove off to catch our plane. I heard the probably designer shoes hitting the floor behind us.

"How are you feeling Mrs Cullen?"

"I'm feeling fabulous my darling husband."

I was still in the dark about where we going for our honeymoon because everyone thought 'oh what would make a nice treat for Bella?' Let's not tell her where she's going, she'll love that. I was _**not**_ happy.

I am now obviously; I had a gorgeous husband who I was going to be alone with for two weeks, I had a wonderful daughter waiting for when I – we- got home and had another baby on the way. All was well.


	8. Back Home

**So this is what went on back home when Charlie, Alice and Edward read Bella's letters. I'll do them in each of their POV's and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything you should know that by now.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I hope Bells can find a new recipe for this fish. I unlocked the front door fishing gear in one hand, fish in paper in the other.

"Bella! I'm home!" I went into the kitchen to place the fish down on the table, "Bella?!" There was no answer normally, even if she was busy, she'd answer.

I walked into the living room. I didn't remember her telling me that she was going out. I went into the hallway and spotted something on the table.

I went over to the table and picked up the envelope. It said Charlie in Bella's writing. She never calls me Charlie. To my face anyway. I returned to the living room and sat down, maybe this explained where she'd gone.

I it slit open and three pieces of paper fell out. I picked up the first one.

_Dad,_

_I know this will be hard to understand but I just need to get away from Forks._

My heart started beating hard against my chest. This just couldn't be happening, no my daughter, my Bella just wouldn't leave without say goodbye. I forced myself to read a bit more.

_I am so sorry, I know that I'm you're only family but this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I want you to know that whatever happens I love you no matter what and I hope that you will still love me unconditionally. I don't want to leave but I have to, one day you will know why just not now. Again I'm sorry._

What possible reason could she have to leave? Tears were coming down freely now and my hands were shaking as I read.

_Please give the other letters to Edward and Alice and try to keep strong together._

_I love you dad forever and always,_

_Bella_

Keep strong?! Keep strong, how could I keep strong when my only daughter had left without a word? She was all I had and now she was gone! I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

There was nothing I could do because everything would be pointless. My Bella was gone and I couldn't bring her back.

_**Alice's POV**_

Charlie's eyes were red as he passed me and Edward an envelope each. What the hell could it be to make him lose it? I've never seen Charlie so depressed.

I opened the envelope just as Edward did.

_Alice,_

_Alice you know you are my best friend forever, we're hardly friends anymore more like sisters,_

Well of course that's true but why would she need to write a letter to tell me that?

_but this is just something I have to do. I have to leave and you can't know why yet, I am so sorry._

She's left? That can't be right, she wouldn't leave me, us. My breath came faster and tears filled my eyes.

_I really, really don't want to go, I'm leaving so much behind but this really is something I just have to do._

If she really didn't want to go she would have found a way, our Bella would have stayed with her family and Edward. Oh my God Edward. She's left him. I made myself read the rest of my letter.

_I know you probably won't ever want to talk to me again, even if I do come back (I don't think any of you will) but I will always hope. Stay strong for everyone and yourself like I know you can and please carry on with your life._

_I love you Alice forever and always,_

_Bella_

How could she think that we'd hate her? I'm not sure if I could ever truly forgive her but I wouldn't hate her! And I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to stay strong but I had to try for Edward.

I didn't doubt that she loved me but Edward loved her a lot more. That's why he's been carrying around that ring for a month!

_**Edward's POV**_

I opened the envelope and wondered what on earth made Charlie like this. I saw Bella's familiar writing and it worried me even more.

_Edward,_

_Please forgive me Edward but I have to leave and I can't tell you why just yet._

Leave? Bella's left?! Why would Bella leave me? I had the ring ready and everything! She just couldn't be gone. My eyes unwillingly wandered to the letter again.

_I love you more than I ever thought possible and this is breaking my heart even writing this to you._

Breaking _**her **_heart _**writing **_it? It was breaking _**my **_heart _**reading **_it! Nothing had ever hurt as much as this had. I could literally feel my heart ripping.

_Please move on but don't forget me. I am so sorry but stay strong for Charlie and Alice._

_I love you Edward forever and always,_

_Bella_

Move on?! Move on?! She wants me to move on?! How could she ask me to do that? I had everything I had ever wanted with her. I was going to tie myself to her and stay with her forever. Now she's telling me to move on and act like she never happened.

The tears I had tried to stop finally pooled over and splashed onto the already smudged sheet. It seemed that Bella had been crying when she had written it. This didn't make it any easier.

My Bella wasn't here anymore, she wasn't going to walk in, trip and blush anymore. I was going to miss her so much.

Alice turned and gave a tight hug. I clung to her and she moved to let Charlie in.

We stood there for God knows how long in our driveway and we only moved in because of mum and dad.

At this moment I hated everything, especially myself. What on earth could I have done so wrong to make her leave me?


	9. Finding Out

**So this is how back home they found out about Bella, obviously Tanya told them but she didn't know that Edward was Rosa's dad so here's how.**

**And I know that in the chapter where Bella found out that Tanya knew Edward, she doesn't actually tell Tanya that he's Rosa's dad but it's just Bella being paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you should know that by now.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My phone was ringing and because I lived on my own I had to drag myself out of bed and answer it myself.

"Hello?" I answered groggily. It was half seven in the morning!

"Hi Edward love." It was my mum.

"Hi mum, what's up?"

"Do I have to have a reason to phone up my favourite son?!" She said jokingly.

"Favourite son? Only son! So what's up?"

"Well I got an interesting phone call just now from a girl called Tanya Denali, you remember her?" Of course I remembered her, she was my last girlfriend before Bella.

"Yeah, I remember her. What did she want?"

"Well she said she met someone and someone she was talking about reminded her of you, so she decided to give us a ring to get in touch with you."

"Oh, that's a tiny bit pathetic." Mum laughed.

"That's not very nice but anyway I was just ringing to warn you, she seems a little -"

"Crazy?"

"No," She said unconvincingly, "Anyway bye, love you."

"Love you too mum." I put the phone down and sat there a little confused a moment later the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said a little cautiously.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, that's me." I decided to not to mention the fact that mum had warn- phoned me before hand.

"Oh wow, I've not heard your voice in ages it's me Tanya, Tanya Denali. Remember we had that sort of thing a few – well quite a while ago now."

"Yes of course I remember, how've you been?"

"Oh I'm great; I've got a husband, two beautiful children and a pretty much all round great life what about you?" I felt like I'd been kicked in my stomach when she mentioned that she was married.

"Edward?" I snapped out of it.

"Oh erm... I'm great thanks. Great job, I'm happy." I lied, "So what made you call?"

"Oh well when my daughters started school I met this young woman whose daughter was also starting, Bella her name was," My heart stopped, this couldn't be the same could it? Tanya was speaking again, "Anyway we went out for a drink and got chatting about her child's father and he reminded me of you. So I just had to phone. Edward? Edward you still there?"

"Erm yes. So what's this Bella's full name?" I asked with an attempt at nonchalance, she seemed a bit put out all the same.

"Erm Bella Swan, why?" I couldn't answer, my Bella was away from me with someone else's kid. Is that why she left? To be with him? I couldn't believe it, why would she do this to me, why couldn't she just have told me?

I put the phone down and phoned Charlie. I told him everything, except that Bella had a child and when he asked for where she lived I phoned back Tanya and asked.

Me, Charlie and Alice booked flights to Phoenix for in a few days, the only available dates.

They didn't want to believe this about Bella either, I had told them that I thought she was with someone else, and they were really disappointed with her.

The following week we boarded the plane on our way to find our Bella.

We arrived and immediately shot off to Tanya's house. It was three fifteen in the afternoon

"Well if you want to surprise Bella, come with me now to pick up Tess and Ruby, Bella will be there."

"Why?" Asked Charlie confused. Tanya was about to say but I shook my head violently at her.

"Come on then I don't want to be late." She said picking up her keys. We all bundled into her little Rover 25 and drove off to the school.

She pulled up and we shot out of the car.

I saw Bella being picked up by a dark haired, muscly man. She said something and he put her down but keeping his arm around her. My heart shattered again.

A strangled voice shouted her name. I realised that it was me, Bella turned around and we started running towards her. She looked panicked.

"Bells are you OK?" The one with his arm round her asked worriedly. She didn't answer.

"So this is why you left? To be with someone else?!" I was nearly crying. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Bella what's going on? Who _**are**_ they?" A pretty blonde asked.

Alice had started sobbing and if I hadn't been so upset myself I would have comforted her. Charlie was speechless, just like Bella.

"Bella? Bella!" The blonde was shouting.

"Hi mummy, who are all these people?" Asked a gorgeous little girl with Bella's hair, hugging Bella.

* * *

**So you know what happens after that bit but that was just a bit of it in Edward's POV. Sorry the chapters so short it's just you know the rest that happens and you can just imagine Edward's and the others reactions to things.**


	10. Here We Go Again

_**I have decided to write another chapter of this, and this one is slightly edited :)**_

_**3 Years Later**_

_Bella's POV_

"Rosa, could you please not do that? I don't think pink paint would suit her." Rosa looked sheepishly at me. She had been tip-toeing over to Carlie with a tub of paint in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"Now apologise to Carlie."

"Sorry Carlie." She muttered.

"It's OK." Carlie chirped. I laughed, Carlie worshipped Rosa and I bet even if she did put paint on her, she wouldn't mind.

"Momma, what time's Aunty Rose coming?" Asked Carlie. There was a knock at the door.

"Well sweetie, I'm guessing round about now." I went to answer the door and Rosalie stood with one year old Jake one her hip and Izzy clinging to her hand.

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Great thanks, need a hand?" She smiled gratefully and passed me Jake. I carried him inside and the others followed me into the kitchen.

Izzy had unlatched herself away from Rosalie, walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Aunty Rose!" Rosa and Carlie shouted, running into her and giving her a hug when she walked in. Izzy was a lot shyer than my girls.

"Come on Izzy, do you want to go and play with my dolls?" Rosa asked kindly. She felt so special because she was the oldest and she was always looking out for them. Izzy nodded shyly.

"So how've you been?" I asked Rose, when they'd disappeared. Did I forget to mention that Rose is nine months pregnant and about to drop anytime? Whoops.

"I'm great, getting really uncomfortable though now, just want her out of me. But then I think of the pain and think she can stay for a little bit longer, but then I think of holding my little baby girl and I want her now but then I think of the pai-"

"OK! I get it." I interrupted. She laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I forget that not everyone _**has**_ to listen to me when I get like that."

"Someone actually listens to you?" I asked in shock. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"What did you think husbands were for?" I raised my eyebrows, "Don't answer that!" I laughed. We immediately looked at each other as we heard a big bang from upstairs.

I sprinted up to Rosa's room just as they were walking out. Carlie was in tears.

"Momma! Momma!" She said sobbing.

"Oh my God, Carlie darling what's the matter?"

"I-I was playing, and-d the doll house fell!"

"Are you alright?" I asked urgently, she was still crying her eyes out.

"Yeah, but the doll house broke!"

"Is that all, you're not hurt at all are you?" She shook her head.

"I thought you were going to be angry."

"Oh no baby, I wouldn't be angry. It was just a silly little accident and the only thing that matters is that you're alright!" I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shirt.

"Is everything OK?" Rose asked, coming slowly up the stairs.

"Yes, just an accident, no one's hurt." I rubbed her back and slowly she calmed down.

"That's good, so how about we go for a walk!" Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah!" Rosa cheered. Izzy nodded with a grin.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I whispered. She nodded weakly, "Good girl, now go and get your coat and shoes on and the fastest person gets and extra flake in their ice cream. They all rushed, without being in danger, to get their things on.

Surprise, surprise it was Rosa who won. When we got to the park we bought them their ice creams and as promised Rosa had an extra flake. Which, she broke in half and gave the pieces to Carlie and Izzy.

"Thank you Rosa." Izzy said politely.

"Thanks Rosie!" Only Carlie can call Rosa Rosie and we don't even know why or how it happened. They went off to play on the swings but Rosa stayed back for a minute.

"Well done baby girl that was very nice of you." She smiled and looked proud.

"Thanks momma." She whispered. She only called me momma some of the time now and when she did it always took me back.

Me and Rosalie walked over to the bench and sat down watching them play.

"I hope they stay friends when they're older." I said.

"What makes you think they won't?"

"The age difference, they're all going to have their separate friends. I just hope they stay close."

"Mmm, so have you heard from Alice and Jasper recently?"

"Yeah, she said that they had some big news to tell me. What about you?"

"He said the same, I think she's up the duff."

"Rose!" I chastised, "What makes you say that?" I added eagerly. Rosalie smiled at me knowingly.

"Well, at their wedding she didn't drink a drop, I'm not being nasty but the last time I saw her she was looking a little bigger and the biggest clue, they've been on their 'honeymoon' for around eight months." I thought about it, it made sense.

"Yeah, you might be right and eight months _**is **_a long time to consummate their marriage." We looked at each other and shuddered. My phone rang.

"Speak of the devil?" She asked, meaning Alice. I shook my head and mouthed 'Edward, one sec' as I answered it. I got up and moved a little bit away from Rose.

"Hi Edward."

"Hey Bella, just ringing to check you're alright. Was Rosalie coming round today?" I nodded before realising he couldn't see me.

"Are you nodding?" He asked, I blushed, "Now blushing?" He knows me too well.

"Shut up you and yes."

"Yes to what? Rosalie, nodding or blushing?" He was trying not to laugh.

"All of them."

"Thought so, so anyway give Carlie and Rosa a hug from me, love you all."

"We love you t-" I stopped and ended the call. I had just seen Rose bending down to pick up her lipstick.

Her waters had broken.

"Oh my God this bench!" She said, I noticed it was where my first waters had broken.

I dialled for an ambulance and rushed to Rose's side. Her first contraction came and the girls were looking a little worried as she crushed my hand.

"Well Bella, here we go again."

_**So did you like it? Please tell me what you thought in a review.**_


	11. New One!

**Only short but I I couldn't leave you wondering about Alice :P**

"Alice!" I shouted the moment I saw the spiky black head. I did not even need to see her face to know that it was my Alice.

"Bella!" She span round and her eyes lit up as she spotted me. My eyes were drawn to the small bundle in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I walked over and looked into the blanket, a little nose was just visible.

She smiled sadly, "The females of our family have a history of bad pregnancies, we wouldn't have been able to face telling everyone that we had lost our baby." She looked down at her child, "And besides, I couldn't have you lot worrying as well!"

"Alice, I would much rather you share your worry than be bearing it all on your own." I said, touching her arm lightly.

The tears sparkled in her eyes and she slowly passed her baby towards me.

"This is my baby boy Charlie."

"Charlie?"

Alice nodded, "He's always been my second father, you know that."

We sat down on our special bench and Alice looked on at us fondly.

"I've hated not telling you but it was worth it to see your face." She grinned at me, "What time did Rose say she was meeting us?"

"She said that she just needed to clean up Emmett and then she'll be here." I said laughing.

"Emmett?" Alice asked, laughing, "She'll be there all day now."

"Hey! Leave my husband alone." We heard Rosalie say behind us. We spun round and grinned at her. Her eyes widened as she spotted little Charlie in my arms.

"Either Bella had a very skinny pregnancy or this little bundle is yours." She said, reaching out to move the blanket to see his face.

Alice smiled, "This is my baby boy Charlie. Your nephew."

I passed him over to her and she began to cry freely.

"My little nephew."

A minute late Rosalie passed him to Alice and we sat, looking out at the park. All three of us interrelated by marriage in some way, all sisters by heart.

"God help us when all our lot grow up." Rosalie said quietly.

"If they're anything like us..." Alice laughed.

"We're in trouble." I concluded.

I looked at the others, "Come on, Edward said that everyone will be at ours at half one."

They looked at their watches and panicked as they saw that it was now quarter to two. We walked the short distance to my house and I let us all in.

A tidal wave of children rushed towards us the moment the door closed. I bent down to hug Carlie and Rosa.

"Aunty Alice. You've got a baby." Carlie stated in surprise.

Alice let out my favourite wind chime laugh and bent down slowly to show her small bundle to my daughter. I heard Rosalie laughing with Izzy and Jake and then quickly go to find Emmett with baby Harry.

"Come on Aunty Alice, daddy can't wait to see you." Rosa said, taking her elbow and steering her into the living room.

"Alice!" My Edward called. I watched him stop dead as he noticed Charlie in her arms.

"His name's Charlie." Alice said quietly.

The pain, disappointment and understanding all passed quickly over his face as he realised just why his sister had done what she had.

"Well that's going to be confusing, Charlie? Carlie? We might as well call the next one Callie!" He said after a pause. We all burst out laughing and broke the awkward silence.

"That is a great idea Edward..." I said slowly.

He looked up and had the same look in his eyes as I knew I had.

"Oh God, is there going to be another mouth to feed in this house?" Alice asked, "Our family's only just got a new addition!"

Edward snapped out of the dreaming and turned to Alice, "May I hold him?"

"Of course, I'm shocked that it's taken you this long."

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched Edward looking at his nephew.

"So what will you call your new one if it's a boy?" Alice said, a little glint in her eye.

"New one?"

We span round sharply at Emmett's loud voice and laughed just as loudly.

"Did you know he was there?" I asked Alice, still laughing.

She nodded happily.

"New one?" He repeated.

We shook our heads.

"Not just yet." I said, "But I think soon." I concluded, looking at Edward for reassurance. He nodded. Emmett jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands together and singing Hallelujah.

"What is this racket?" Rosalie asked, walking into the living room, looking extremely like the Pied Piper with all the children following her.

"Nothing." We all replied quickly. She looked at us suspiciously with narrowed eyes. I shot a quick glance at the children and she looked away.

"So is this party going to start then?" Emmett called out happily.

The children cheered and ran to pick up balloons and throw them around the room.

My house was filled with the delighted laughter of our family, new members and old joined together with happiness and joy.

And, if we're lucky, next year there may even be another...


End file.
